Sora Perse diaper fanfic
A blue haired Osiris student was walking down the hall when Performal pal hippo appeared. "Oh great it's one of Yuya's circus monsters..." said Sora rolling his emerald eyes. "You're such a momma's boy!" said the hippo sounding like that pmk haired fairy from a cartoon Sora had just watched in his private dormitory. "I am not!" Sora retorted. He didn't even know what his parents looked like, he must have got his blue locks from somewhere. "Now you are!" In a puff of pink smoke Sora found that he was smaller and younger, and of course instead of his Osiris uniform he was wearing a diaper with blue tabs. His stomach gurgled and he suddenly messed himself as his diaper sagged and quickly filled up with his stinky, slimy mess. "Hey! You made me make a poopy!" Sora whined. "Oh well." The hippo flew down the corridor and am orange and yellow teddy bear with a big shiny wet black nose appeared. The teddy bear sniffed Sora's diaper and gagged. Sora made a small grin and giggled. The teddy bear grew bigger and bigger, then he took Sora back to his dormitory. The teddy bear laid him on his bed and began changing him. Sora was amazed that he had spare diapers on him, where was he keeping them?! After the teddy taped up his new diaper onto him, Sora sat up. The teddy bear then began sniffing his diaper. Sora blushed and felt the need to pee. Eventually he did so and groaned at the feeling of his soggy diaper. The teddy sniffed him again so he squeezed his nose. It squeaked like a toy. Sora giggled and squeezed it again. The teddy bear groaned and rubbed his sore nose. He then sniffed Sora's diaper again. Sora grimaced as the teddy bear sniffed him and made him pee himself. The teddy bear then sat on him and held him down. Sora didn't have to wonder what he would do next as he immediately smooshed his wet slimy black nose into his face. Sora grimaced once again as he rubbed their noses together and smeared moisture across his face. The teddy bear then shrunk him and hoisted him up into the air by his diaper snagged on one of his claws. The giant teddy bear sniffed at him. After nearly being blown away by the teddy's hurricane breath, Sora stuffed his hands up the teddy's nose, splat! They sunk into something slimy... Sora gurgled and tried to withdraw his hands but they were stuck in a rubbery, stretchy green goo. It was like a very strong cartoon glue. Sora tugged at the gooey mucus frantically. The teddy bear groaned as he watched Sora struggle. Eventually Sora tore free of the gooey boogers as they snapped like elastic bands. The giant teddy bear frowned. Sora looked at his hands, they were covered in thick oozing green slime. He groaned in disgust as he watched slime drip from the thick coating of slime. He then splattered his hands together and tugged at the resulting goo binding them. He grinned and tugged at the goo until he tore free of it. The teddy bear put him down on the mattress and shrunk himself. He sniffed Sora's diaper until he squeezed his nose. He then gave him another sniffing. "Ugh stop! I think I wet myself!" Sora blushed as he peed his diaper. The teddy bear then tackled him and held him down and sniffed him before smooshing his wet slimy nose into his face. Then the teddy had an idea. He returned to his normal size and sniffed Sora. Sora decided for whatever reason to stuff his hands up his nose. He of course got stuck in his gooey snot again. Teddy expected this. He watched as Sora struggled and tugged at the gooey snot. Eventually Sora tore himself free of the goo but suddenly two slimy tendrils whipped out and splattered his hands plastering them to the soft floor that was his mattress. Sora grunted as he was stuck fast by his hands. He struggled and squirmed frantically but he was stuck because of the gooey wads holding his hands in place. The giant teddy bear sniffed him with his hurricane breath. Teddy was then picking his nose. Which is a bit difficult with sharp claws. Meanwhile Sora needed to pee again. His diaper felt quite soggy now and uncomfortable. "Hey quit picking your nose and change my diaper! Before I get a rash!" Sora groaned. "I've got a better idea. How about you go on a little adventure up my nose?" Teddy asked. "Eeeeeugh! No way" Sora replied. However Teddy didn't even give him a choice as he freed him from the goo holding him to the mattress and picked him up by his diaper. Teddy shrunk Sora even more and a magical force whisked him up the giant Teddy's nose. The blue haired baby boy wandered around until there was a splat. He had walked into a puddle of snot. It was gooey like glue so he was stuck fast. He struggled and squirmed frantically trying to get free. Suddenly he started sinking! "Ungh! Sinking slime!" Sora whined as he sunk into the slime.